For many years horses have had a condition known as "cold-backed". A "cold-backed" horse is difficult to saddle and girth. When walking out and first mounted, the horse takes short, tense steps behind because of tight back muscles. There are varying degrees to this condition. A mild case would be uncomfortable and a severe case would cause the horse to rear upwards and/or collapse backwards when even the slightest girth pressure is felt.
Other horses may be sensitive and high strung. These horses may or may not be "cold-backed".
Then there are horses that have been mistreated, improperly trained and/or injured resulting in a sore back. Horses learn through association and possess an excellent memory. The memory of mistreatment and/or pain can cause the horse to become upset at even the sight of a saddle and the placing of the saddle on its back without the pressure of the girth strap. Sometimes young horses are resistant to saddle and girth when being broken. It is known and written that a horse can only be trained properly when in a relaxed state. It is not surprising then that a horse with one or more of the problems listed above is difficult to train. The invention disclosed herewith came about through my experience with a thoroughbred gelding I purchased who had all the problems listed above.